


Over and Over

by gladoli_jpg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor - Freeform, Family Dynamic, Gay Romance, Gen, Hank - Freeform, Jericho - Freeform, M/M, Post good ending, boysloveboys, free Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladoli_jpg/pseuds/gladoli_jpg
Summary: Once Connor fully understands that he is a deviant, and that androids are now relatively free, he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself.Hank offers him a place to stay, feeling a bit sorry for the poor guy. He doesn’t know what Connor has in store for him, but, in all honesty, he doesn’t really care.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> First time, please be gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After work, Hank takes Connor home.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, Lieutenant,” Connor said robotically as he poured the shot in his hand onto the floor.

“Jesus Christ, Connor, what the fuck are you doing?” Hank slurred his words, making it a little difficult for Connor to understand what exactly he was saying.

“We’re still at work, Lieutenant. I’m assuming you have forgotten that.”

”If we’re not in the office, I can get as drunk as I fucking want,” Hank spat, slamming his fist onto the bar.

The bartender eyed him nervously, and Connor took a second to pay the note with plenty of a tip on the side. “I payed for your drinks, and,” Connor looked at the man’s name tag, “Henry, that tip is for the clean up.”

”What a nice man,” Hank grumbled sarcastically.

“Lieutenant-“

”Connor, I swear to fucking God Almighty if you call me that one more time, I will castrate you with a rusty spoon.”

Connor seemed unperturbed. “Sorry, Hank, but I must inform you that castration would not be possible for an android model of my design, as I do not have-“

”Stop talking,” Hank whined.

“Yes, Hank.”

The cop turned around to see Connor standing perfectly still behind him, nothing revealing his emotions other than a slight smirk placed upon his lips. Knowing Connor, he assumed the android would take him literally until told otherwise. Hank rolled his eyes and took the shot glass out of Connor’s hands. Rather than asking for a refill, though, he placed it on the counter gently. He then remembered why he was at the bar in the first place, and sighed. “If the culprit came around here, we missed him.”

Connor blinked a few times, apparently deciding whether or not to continue the joke. His LED flashed yellow for a slight second before he smiled. “I have been surveying the scene this entire time, Lieu- Hank, and no one matching the description of a dark haired male in his thirties with a tattoo on his hand has entered the bar.”

“Well, look at you go, Mr. High-and-Mighty. Looks like you don’t even need me,” Hank joked. He frowned as he saw that his comment left Connor’s LED flashing yet again, and corrected himself.

“I was joking, Connor, Jesus. Lighten up a bit, will you? I’m already in a fucking damnable enough state as it is.”

“Sorry, Hank.”

“Jeez, let’s go home already. It’s late, the culprit ain’t here.” Hank stood up to leave, before being stopped by the bartender.

“Wait, if there is someone by that description that comes in here, what’s the number I can use to contact you?”

Connor politely gave Henry the number to Hank’s work phone and instructed him to leave a message if Hank didn’t pick up. He also informed him to call 911 if anything too drastic happened, as the criminal they were looking for had been charged with aggravated assault and possession of an illegal firearm. Seeming to understand the situation, Henry wrote everything down and left it by the cash register for any other bartenders that were on shift when he wasn’t.

“Thank you for your cooperation, sir. I’ll remember it, should we ever meet again.”

“Just doing my job as a citizen, my man. Y’all have a nice evening,” Henry smiled.

“As do you,” Connor nodded.

Hank and Connor left the bar and got into Hank’s car. Connor fastened his seatbelt and waited patiently for Hank to do the same. However, when the time didn’t come, Connor looked over at Hank to see him scowling at the dashboard. “L-Hank, may I ask what is wrong?”

Hank snapped out of his daze and looked at Connor curiously. “That man back there. He called you his man.”

Connor nodded. “You are referring to what he said when we left.”

“Yeah, what the hell was that? You don’t know him, do you?”

“That phrasing comes from Southern roots, especially in Texas. It’s a friendly way to address someone without calling them your friend. It has nothing to do with romantic partnership, if that is what you thought,” Connor explained.

Hank let loose a small growl, and it was Connor’s turn to look at the man curiously.

“Is something wrong?”

Hank never answered, but instead buckled up and started driving.

“Hank, the station is in the other direction,” Connor pointed out.

“And?”

“I need to go to the station for the night.”

“Fuck that, you’re coming home with me,” Hank rolled his eyes.

“But, I have to charge, and if I don’t go into stasis, I will not be able to fully recover the damage I took from the fight earlier today, and that could lead to-“

“I get it, shit,” Hank mumbled. “But you can do all that at my house. You’re a free man, now, and I’m tired of having to drive you all the way to the station just for you to sit alone for 12 hours.”

Connor frowned, and his LED turned honey. “I guess I don’t like being alone for all that time.”

Something in Hank shattered seeing him like that, and he tore his eyes away in order to drive safely. “I bet Sumo doesn’t like it either, so you can keep him company.”

He could feel Connor’s smile if he was a mile away, and the corners of his mouth turned up as well.

“I would like that very much,” Connor admitted.

“Good, ‘cause I was gonna take you home no matter what you said, and lord knows that might not have turned out too pretty.”

“No, I guess not,” Connor shrugged.

Hank nodded and turned into the driveway of his... their? ... house.

As soon as the door opened, Sumo sat up from his spot on the floor and wagged his tail. Upon seeing Connor, he stood up and padded his way over, knowing how much Connor loved to pet him. 

“Hello, Sumo. It’s good to see you again,” Connor said to the dog, getting on his knees to pet him. Sumo leaned into the touch of the android, eventually so much that he plopped over onto his side. 

Hank laughed at the sight and poured himself some water, knowing Connor would scold him if he drank anything else. Already, he could feel the house get brighter with the presence of another being, and it made him happy to know that this is what he’d be returning to, hopefully, for the rest of his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it???


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning begins with a sudden twist of plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support already! I’m open to any ideas you guys have, but I can’t promise they’re going to be in the story.

The thought alone of waking up to the fresh scent of coffee, with a tray of eggs and toast sitting next to him, as well as a gentle reminder that work was soon put a smile to Hank’s face. However, knowing that behind it all was an android by the name of Connor, doing all of this just to get him to work on time, he just growled and turned back around. 

“Hank, I know you’re tired, but I made you everything you need to start the day. A nice, healthy breakfast, black coffee, and-“

”Fuck off, will ya?” Hank growled into his sheets. 

“I’m sorry, I just... I took advantage of having the ability to move around and be helpful for once, so I thought maybe it’d be a nice change of pace for you to wake up peacefully,” Connor explained, LED throbbing yellow. 

 _Fuck,_ Hank thought.  _The kid’s just trying to be helpful._ He rolled over yet again and grabbed Connor’s arm. “Sorry, Con. I’m just tired. Thanks for the breakfast, do you think you can bring me some jam to put on the toast?”

Connor lit up with a bright smile. “Of course.” 

As he left the room, Hank finally let loose his smile. He sat up and put the tray in his lap, forking the eggs into his mouth while he waiting for the jam. When Connor returned with the jam and coffee, he finished those just as quickly, and suddenly felt the urge to get up and move around. “Curse this plan for actually working,” he mumbled. 

Connor smirked, grabbing the tray from Hank. “I suggest you get dressed, we can head to work once I get done with the dishes.”

”Jesus, Connor, you’re not my maid. I’ll get dressed and then we’ll leave. The dishes can wait until I’m in the mood to clean them. Now, go put those in the sink and play with Sumo or something, I’ll be out in a minute,” Hank finished with a wave of his hand. 

Connor tilted his head slightly, LED revealing that he was thinking about what he was going to do. “Hank,” he said after a moment’s thought, “I’m ok with doing the chores. It gives me something to do.”

Hank sighed, and stood up to face Connor. Looking him in the eyes, he said simply, “I understand.” When Connor nodded and moved to leave, Hank stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. “However, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this just because I’m letting you stay here. If you’re doing this strictly because you want to, I won’t stop you. But if you’re doing this to return some nonexistent favor, I’m gonna have to ask you to refrain yourself.”

Connor smiled. “Such sophisticated dialogue. It seems I am rubbing off on you in more ways than I thought.”

”Fuck off,” Hank moaned. “And get out already, I need to get dressed.”

Connor nodded and made his way out of the room. Outside the doorframe, he patted his leg and placed the tray on the floor, Sumo’s footsteps skidding across the house in order to eat the remaining scraps. Hank smiled lightly before closing the door, listening to Connor whisper sweet nothings to the dog. 

Looking in his closet, he found a suitable outfit and put it on. After a moment’s thought, he called out to Connor. “Hey, do you want any new clothes? That suit’s a little boring for my tastes.”

There was a beat of silence before Connor knocked lightly on the door, coming in when he heard no objection. “It wouldn’t be necessary for me to change, but... I think I’d like to. If you have any clothes you don’t wear anymore, I could try those on, or we can go shopping after work.”

One step ahead of him, Hank threw an old hoodie and some jeans at the android, which Connor caught smoothly. Nodding his head in thanks, he set the clothes on the bed and began to slip his shirt off. 

“Hey, hey, Connor, what the fuck are you doing?”

”Changing clothes.”

”You do that in private, dipshit. God, you’re like a five year old. I’ll leave you to change,” Hank shook his head. 

Connor tilted his head inquisitively, but said nothing. He waited until Hank left the room before changing. 

As soon as he stepped outside his room, though, Hank hung his head in surprise and annoyance. The kid had actually cleaned his entire god damn house while he was asleep. Rubbing his face, he picked up the tray that Sumo was done with and put it in the sink. Looking around, he noticed that everything had be sorted and dusted and moved around to places where it would look best, but Cole’s picture remained facing the table with a lonesome aura. He assumed Connor didn’t want to push his boundaries, and had left the picture alone out of respect, but something in him wished that the picture would just stand up already. 

He walked over to the table and put all of his willpower into picking up the picture frame. Looking at his son, he took a deep breath. He knew without a doubt that Cole and Connor would have gotten along very well, both of their mindsets were so similar and innocent. Cole would have been fascinated with all that Connor had to offer about science and math and all that good shit Cole loved to study. Connor would have loved Cole’s enthusiasm, to know that finally someone actually  _cared_ about how many calories were in a simple slice of pizza, and how-

“I decided to leave the picture alone,” Connor spoke from the other side of the room, his voice barely above a whisper. “I didn’t want to upset you in any way. I apologize for leaving it out, I didn’t think that would upset you as well.”

”It’s fine,” Hank worked out, words catching in his throat. He noticed the warm trail of tears that he had made without realizing and put the picture down to wipe his eyes. “You didn’t-“

Connor stepped closer to the man and reached out for the frame. Hank didn’t bother stopping him, but rather watched as the android moved to the kitchen and set it down above the sink. 

“He would have liked you,” Hank sputtered. 

Connor turned to face him, and the man couldn’t hold it in any longer. He let loose all the tears, the pain, the loneliness that he had felt for so long, right in front of the android. And rather than Connor standing awkwardly like Hank had expected, he walked up to the man and wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

Hank let loose another broken sob and buried his face into Connor’s chest. They stood like this for a while, in each other’s arms, and Hank realized that it wasn’t just him teaching Connor about the world. Connor was teaching him how to be human as well. 


	3. Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At work, Reed and Hank are met with a... surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the last chapter hurt me too :(

The ride to work was more than silent, Hank too stubborn to thank Connor. The android didn’t mind, though; he knew the man was grateful. So, he focused on the task at hand, which was driving him and Hank to work safely. After Hank’s breakdown, Connor thought it’d be in Hank’s best interest to sit in the passenger seat, so he took one for the team. 

Upon arriving to the station, Hank was called into Fowler’s office. Connor went to his desk, no longer feeling the need to follow Hank everywhere he went.

“You’re late for the third time this week, Hank.” Captain Fowler growled as soon as Hank hit the door. “You know what that means?”

”It’s Wednesday?” Hank guessed. 

“Correct, which means we have the staff meeting at 3. Please make it this time, I’m assuming the Connor kid will make you go, anyways,” the captain instructed. 

“Are you sure you’re ok with him tagging along here?” Hank asked quietly, somewhat scared of the answer. 

“He’s the only reason you get work done, Hank. So, yes, as long as he doesn’t expect to get paid until the hiring process is complete.”

Hank let out a sigh of relief and walked towards the door. 

“Oh, and Hank?”

”Yeah?” Hank responded tiredly. 

“Get the kid a plant.”

Hank was taken aback. A plant? What the fuck was the captain up to?

Seeing his confusion, Fowler elaborated. “Have you seen him around the plants in the office? He’s like, adopted the fuckers or something.”

Hank laughed and shrugged. “Sure, yeah, I’ll get him a damn plant.”

Fowler took a sip of his coffee and ushered him out with his hand. Knowing the conversation was over, Hank left the room and went to his desk. 

Once he saw that Connor wasn’t at his own desk, Hank checked the break room. As he got closer, he could hear Reed’s obnoxious voice asking question after question, but Hank couldn’t tell the exact words. Once he got close enough to decipher what was being said, Connor’s voice rose above Reed’s. 

“Detective, do yourself a favor and stop talking.”

“What are you going to do about it, huh? Fucking piece of plastic that thinks it can waltz in here like it’s a fucking human. Guess what? You’re still just a walking computer and nothing you say will change my mind,” Reed yells. 

Hank gives Connor a second to retaliate before coming in, just in case. He’s so glad he did once he hears the next sentence. 

“Detective, might I kindly suggest that you lock yourself in your office and go fuck yourself before I so very gently put a hole in your head?”

Hank hears things slam around the room and decides to barge in before things go out of hand. He is greeted with a very unsurprising scene. Gavin has Connor shoved against the wall, hands gripped around his collar, staring with righteous anger at the android, all while Connor looks at him calmly, LED not even blinking. 

“Did you hear this piece of shit?” Reed screams. “He threatened to fucking kill me!”

”Gavin, shut the fuck up with that bullshit. Care to tell me all the times you literally put a gun to the kid’s head? He’s simply fighting back against you, asshole,” Hank yelled back with equal force. 

“Of course you’d side with it, after all, it’s got you wrapped around it’s plastic finger!”

”Call him a piece of plastic one more time and I swear to God, I will do more than threaten you.”

”I fucking dare you! Do it, right now! I won’t even move, I’ll use this prick as my shield,” Gavin laughed.

”Lieutenant, please don’t do anything drastic,” Connor muttered.

Gavin shoved him against the wall again. “Stay the hell out of this, you prick.”

”You son of a bitch, I’ll-“

”What the fuck is going on in here?” Fowler busts open the door, and, like Hank, is not too surprised. “Detective, get your hands off that man and come to my office!”

”He threatened me!” Gavin cried. 

“And I’ll do it too if you don’t get your ass in my office right fuckin’ now!” Fowler ordered. He grabbed the man’s arm and the two walked towards the door, Reed steaming. “And you two,” Fowler growled,  “better be in the building when I’m ready to talk to you.” With that, the two left, leaving Hank breathing heavily and Connor dusting off his shirt. 

“You ok?” Hank mumbled. 

“Yes. You didn’t have to come in, I was handling the situation relatively well.”

”Bullshit. Relatively well, my ass. Do you know how easily he could have killed you if he wanted to?”

“Well, based on his behavioral patterns, there was only a 38% chance he’d actually do anything to harm me. But seeing as I am technically police equipment that he wouldn’t want to pay for, that probability went down to 7%.”

”That’s still bullshit,” Hank mumbled. “What even got him riled up, anyways?”

“This shirt, actually,” Connor shrugged, pulling at the hoodie’s collar in order to align it correctly. “He didn’t like that I am trying to imitate a human.”

Hank growled. A real, deep growl that was not at all hidden. He walked out of the break room swiftly, slamming the door behind him. Thinking Hank was mad at him, Connor stayed put, deciding to finish what he had come there to do- make Hank another cup of coffee. 


	4. Noon Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally gets his last legal bonus for being human- a last name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve become a fan of my own work??? This has been so fun to write and I let the characters guide me, rather than writing them. It’s like, the book forms in my head and then I just type it as it reads itself to me. Does that make any sense? No? Well, I’m just super excited about where this is going.

“Meeting’s canceled!” Captain Fowler yelled at exactly 2:32 pm as Gavin Reed sulked out of the captain’s office. “Reschedule to tomorrow, same time.” He looked Connor dead in the eye. “Now you, in my office.”

As Connor moved to get up, Hank did the same, determined to accompany the android during the scolding he was sure to receive. Fowler noticed this and sighed. 

“Anderson, I’m not in the mood to listen to you right now. Me and the kid will work this out.”

”No, bullshit! You know how Connor is, he’ll pretend everything Gavin did is fine!” Hank protested angrily. 

Noticing Hank’s desperate actions, Connor finally understood that the man was mad at Detective Reed, rather than him. He put a hand on Hank’s shoulder, trying to calm him down. “I’ll be fine, Lieutenant. You’ve got work to do anyways.”

Hank took a deep breath and grabbed the android’s hand, putting it back to Connor’s side. “Get him fired, Connor.”

Connor smiled and lifted his hand up yet again, fingers curled into a fist except his pinkie. Hank laughed at the kid and did the same, locking their pinkies together. “What are you, five?”

”According to the date I was manufactured, I’m not even one,” Connor said cheekily. 

Hank rolled his eyes and pushed Connor into the direction of Fowler’s office. 

Once inside, Connor shut the door and took a seat. Fowler took a sip of his coffee before turning off his computer monitor and pulling out a stack of papers from a drawer somewhere behind his desk. Setting the packet down, he looks at Connor. “Don’t worry about Reed,” he said, “I’ve given him a very clear warning that if he does anything like it again, he’ll be fired for harassment and disruption of the workplace.”

”Does it count as harassment if it’s towards an android?” Connor asked. 

“It counts as harassment if he did it to a fucking fish, but it’s worse that he did it to a future employee.” Fowler let that sink in before continuing. “Speaking of which, that’s the real reason I’ve called you in here,” Fowler said as he passed the papers he brought out earlier to Connor. 

Connor looked at the first page to see his application to the office, his name written in clear Sans Sarif font and every detail involving his model type pasted onto the paper, as well as his contact number for his internal communication system, and a list of compatible biocomponents, should there come a time where ones of his exact model were not available. It was a very comprehensive resume, so Connor didn’t see what else needed to be discussed.

Seeing his confusion, Fowler elaborated. “The resume is all fine and good, Connor, but in order to completely put you into the system, I need a last name. I’ve got a hold of some friends from the Department of Health and Human Services, and whatever name I put into this work system, they’ll put into you’re legal registration, so you don’t have to go to court to change your name or anything.”

”So, you called me in here to give me a last name?” Connor asked. 

Fowler chuckled. “Unless you want to decide your own damn name.”

Connor frowned, LED flashing yellow yet again as he thought out a practical last name. “Ceil,” Connor concluded. “For CL, or Cyberlife.”

The captain shook his head and chuckled. “Yeah, the point here is to make you more human, kid. Not reiterate your ties to Cyberlife.”

With that, Connor frowned once more. He didn’t know what would be an appropriate last name for him, and he sure didn’t understand how last names worked with humans. After seeing him struggle for so long, Fowler decided to end his suffering. 

“How does Lieutenant Williams sound?” he suggested. 

 Connor pursed his lips. “That doesn’t feel right.”

”Alright,” Fowler agreed. “Uh, Stone, West, Briggs, Jackson-“

”Wait,” Connor interrupted. “Repeat those last two.”

”Briggs-“

”I like that. Connor Briggs,” Connor tried. 

“Lieutenant Briggs, partner of Lieutenant Anderson, first legally employed android cop in the country, and a damn good investigator,” Fowler corrected. “I like the sounds of that too.”

Connor nodded. “Is that all you needed?”

”Well, no. As much as I don’t feel it necessary, if Reed were to get fired for repeated misconduct, I’d have to have a file on each case. So, I guess I am going to have to ask you to please explain your side of what happened in the break room, and then I’ll release you to get to work,” Fowler admitted. 

Connor gave a basic summary of what happened, but didn’t leave out any important details. He didn’t feel it right to hide anything from the captain, as it was just a simple argument that only got violent because of Reed’s explosive attitude. Once he was done, Fowler dismissed him, warning him to stay away from Gavin for the next few days, just in case. Connor simply nodded, and went to his desk, where Hank was waiting anxiously. 

“What happened? Is he fired? Can I kill him? Who gets his desk?”

Connor smiled. “He’s not fired yet. One more offense, though, and he will be gone. The first times he harassed me, I was still a piece of equipment, but now that I am considered human, he has no legal standing to do what he did.”

Hank sighed. “Damn. I was ready to shove the asshole down the stairs on his way out.”

There was a beat of silence between the two, both waiting on each other to speak next.

”Oh, and Lieutenant?” Connor finally spoke apprehensively. Hank gave him a look to continue, so he did. “Captain Fowler also wanted to talk to me because, I’m order to get me into the police system, I need a last name.”

Hank raised his eyebrows, not used to the thought of the android as anything more than simply “Connor.” Once he considered the alternative, though, he realized that having a last name would probably help Connor, making him feel more human. “So,” he spoke up after a moment’s thought, “what’d you choose?”

With a smug smile, Connor adjusted his tie. “I am Lieutenant Briggs, partner to Lieutenant Anderson and the first ever legally employed android cop of the country.”

Hank mulled it over. Connor Briggs. “Connor Briggs... it fits you, in a way.”

Connor nodded, grabbing his quarter off of his desk and throwing it around. 

Hank rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have work to do?”

”I’m not employed yet, Lieutenant,” Connor smiled. 

“Smart ass. Ask Fowler when you’re starting.”

Connor nodded, getting up and leaving for a few moments. While he was gone, Hank snatched the quarter off of his partner’s desk and placed it under his keyboard. 

“I start tomorrow,” Connor said once he returned. “Fowler said that business for us two will return to normal tomorrow, so we should expect to be on the field for the next few days.”

Hank rolled his eyes. “Of course you’re starting tomorrow. Why would Fowler ever give me a break?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please let me know your thoughts on Connor being referred to as Lieutenant Briggs in the office. I know it’s a change and I want to know how you guys feel about it


	5. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Hank are on the road for the entirety of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge fan of this chapter, but it’s what I need in a filler.

The drive home was a bit tense, Connor noted, probably because Hank was still angry. “Hank, about what Gavin said,” he started. 

“It didn’t get to you, did it? You can’t listen to him, Con, he’s just an ass. He’s jealous of your skills, maybe, I don’t know, but Connor you are more human than he is, and that’s a god damn fact.” Hank took a few deep breaths. 

Connor let him calm down before he spoke again. “I know I’m made of plastic,” he admitted, “but I also know that there is more to being human than what your skin is made of.”

”Damn right,” Hank mumbled. “More truth in those words than what half the fucking population could come up with together.”

Connor didn’t feel the need to run statistics by him that would prove that, without a doubt, 1 in at least 5 billion people could come up with something better. Instead, he sat silently, waiting until Hank spoke up again. 

“Briggs, huh?” Hank had a slight obsession with that phrase, Connor saw, but he knew it would only be temporary. He was simply getting used to the thought of Connor having a last name, and, frankly, Connor could relate. “Connor Briggs,” Hank repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. 

“It will take some getting used to, even for me, but... I like it,” Connor responded with a small smile. 

“Why do you do that?” Hank asked, eyes never leaving the road. Connor tilted his head in question, and Hank took the silence as confusion. “You always pause before saying you like something.”

Connor thought for a moment. “I’m not used to being allowed to like things, I guess. Every time I did, my system would try to reboot and there would be so many error messages and I didn’t like it.”

”So, you didn’t like to like things?” Hank summed up. “That’s some fuckery right there. Did Cyberlife want that, for you to hate feeling emotion?”

”Obviously,” Connor responded. “Liking things or feeling emotion is deviancy, and I was strictly programmed to  _not_ become a deviant.”

”How’d you break the code, then?”

“I thought about what you would want me to do, in Jericho, when I almost shot Markus. I thought about just how openly human you are, and how happy you made me. And I wanted to make you happy, too. And shooting Markus would not make you happy. But that was what I was programmed to do. So, I-“

”Jesus, Connor, you’re gonna make an old man cry,” Hank complained. “I’m driving here, save that emotional shit for later.”

”But you asked-“

”I know what I fucking asked, God. Let’s just talk about something else.”

”I found my favorite color,” Connor stated.

Hank raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

The android nodded. “Silver.”

”Huh. I was expecting you to say blue,” Hank said. “So, what makes you like silver so much?”

”I don’t know. I just like it.” Connor spoke firmly this time, making a conscious effort not to pause. “Why would you expect me to like blue, though?”

”Don’t know,” Hank shrugged, “just assumed.”

”Blue is the color of my blood. I find the color a little disconcerting.”

Hank snorted. “Forgot about that,” he admitted. 

“What about you?” Connor asked. “What’s your favorite color?”

Hank thought for a moment. “I don’t think I have one.” He kept driving for a little longer before suddenly pulling over.

”Is there something wrong, Hank?” Connor asked immediately. “If there’s a problem with the car, I should know how to fix it.”

”No,” Hank answered. “Just need to figure out if I’m going left or straight at this next stop light.”

”Why would we go straight?”

Hank pulled back onto the road, a new look of determination on his face. “I’m taking you shopping. You’re gonna start your first day of work in style, Lieutenant Briggs.”

Connor smiled. “You don’t have to do that,” he protested, but his face said otherwise to Hank. He was going to make the kid happy, and that would first start with shopping.

”Well, I’m doing it. On one condition,” Hank said.

”What would that be?”

“That hat you wore that one time- that beanie? It covers up your LED, so you might want to get one or two,” Hank told him.

Connor frowned. “Do you not like my LED? I can remove it very simply.”

Hank sighed. “Jeez, no, your LED is fine. I’m just trying to come up with an excuse to see you in that hat again.”

”Do you like the hat?”

Hank rolled his eyes. “I would be sarcastic right now, but you wouldn’t get it.”

After yet another moment of silence, Connor decided to speak up again. “What’s your favorite drink?”

”It’s stupid,” Hank flushed. 

“From that response, I can almost believe it’s not alcohol,” Connor assumed. 

“No, it’s not. You probably wouldn’t get on to me if I drank as much of that shit as I did alcohol,” Hank sighed. 

“Then why don’t you drink it more often?”

”It’s only sold during Christmas. Some capitalist bullshit to make as much money as possible,” Hank explained. 

“I still don’t know what the drink is,” Connor frowned.

”Damn, Briggs, it’s eggnog,” Hank admitted. “Fucking hell.”

Connor’s face turned to one of pure calculation. “There aren’t nearly as many health concerns with eggnog as there is with alcohol. It would be fine for regular consumption, should you pair it with a good diet.”

”Yeah, yeah, whatever. I should’ve known you’d nag me about it, even if I drank nothing but fucking water,” Hank complained. 

“Actually, nothing but water could leave you with less essential vitamins and not the appropriate amount of calcium, which would limit bone-“

”Oh my fucking God...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smartass


End file.
